Prison et Retour
by Clo1521
Summary: Partie 2 : Les filles Farrell intéressent beaucoup la Sphère mais elles ne sont pas les seules et ils se pourraient aussi que Mahad intéresse certaines puissantes personnes, maintenant il reste à savoir si ces puissantes personnes auront plus de chance à le capturer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! me voilà déjà de retour, faut dire qu'en ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration (enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas ennuyant à mourir :p ) et il faut en profiter tant que ça dure !**

 **Alors strictement parlant c'est une suite à ''Secret, Pouvoir, Seijin''. Néanmoins, l'histoire peut se lire indépendamment, il faut juste savoir qu'ici Mahad est un seijin un peu diffèrent.**

 **Et comme pour l'histoire précédente, il y aura un peu moins de 10 chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il y a environ 300 ans la terre s'est disloqué en morceaux. Leur nombre exact ? Personnes ne le sait. Ce nouveau monde s'appelle le Skyland.

Un gouvernement c'est implanté sur les ruines de l'ancien monde : La Sphère. Celle-ci contrôle l'intégralité des blocs recensé (enfin presque). Elle contrôle surtout l'eau, une denrée devenue très rare dans ce nouveau monde. Son contrôle est renforcé par des Tuteurs, des personnes ayant la capacité de manipuler l'énergie du soleil : les seijins. Ceux-ci sont considérés comme des soldats, ce sont eux qui font régner l'ordre et la peur sur le Skyland. Chaque seijin découvert est enlevé à ses parents et élevé au tutorat. Le Chef de ses tuteurs se nomme Oslo.

Bien que bénéficiant d'une grande liberté d'action, Oslo ne dirige pas la Sphère. Celle-ci est dirigé par la même famille depuis plus de 250 ans, aujourd'hui c'est le Gouverneur Natanaël âgé d'une quarantaine d'année qui est le numéro 1 du régime. Celui-ci en digne héritier de sa lignée dirige d'une main de fer son empire et a su s'entourer de personnes de confiance pour réaliser le difficile exercice du pourvoir. Ainsi, les tuteurs sont sous sa responsabilité tout comme des scientifiques compétant qui travaillent entre autres sur la fabrication d'armes anti-seijin, une façon efficace de s'assurer la collaboration de personnes contrôlant de grand pouvoir.

Cependant le Gouverneur Natanaël a dû faire face à la résistance. Un groupe de personne se faisant appeler les pirates qui ont essayé de redonner l'espoir d'un monde plus juste. Heureusement, cette révolte a été maté il y a environ 15 ans par la disparition de leur leader Marcus Farrell. Depuis, les pirates n'ont plus qu'été qu'une nuisance mineure aux yeux du gouverneur, jusqu'à l'année 2451, c'était il y a deux ans.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _ **Bureau du Gouverneur – année 2453**_ **\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Comment ça, elle s'est échappée ?! »

\- « Léna, sa fille est une puissante seijin, elle a … » commence un homme chauve tous habillée de blanc avec une large ceinture noire.

\- « Taisez-vous, qu'elle âge à cette fille ? 14 ans et elle était aidé de combien de personnes ? 6 dont un vieillard, un enfant et un ado. Je vous ai fait confiance pour régler le problème de la famille Farrell et apparemment vous n'êtes pas fichu d'appréhender deux enfants ! PIRE vous laissez échapper la mère. » Puis changeant brusquement de ton « Savez-vous que le nom de Marcus Farrell ne circulait presque plus dans les campagnes »

\- « Cela est une bonne nouvelle, cet homme n'était qu'un jinsei, un moins que ... »

\- « Je me fou de l'opinion que vous avez ce Farrell ! Le fait est que l'espoir associé à ce nom avez presque disparu ! Et vos échecs à répétition, ont relancé cet espoir. Pire, cela en à créer un nouvel incarné par ses enfants ! »

\- « Seule la fille est dangereuse, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'arrive à la capturer ! » dit Oslo en serrant les poings

\- « Vous êtes aveugles, la mère et la fille sont dangereuses mais le fils ravive la mémoire de son père, ses exploits en tant que pilote dépasse déjà la légende qu'avait créé Marcus et il n'a pas encore 19 ans ! Dorénavant, j'exige que vous m'informé avant toutes actions de votre part et vous travaillerez en partenariat avec le Générale Parignant. Vous pouvez disposer » assène le Gouverneur en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Oslo tourne les talons avec colère mais avant d'atteindre la porte le Gouverneur conclu :

\- « Et souvenez-vous, si vous ne pouvez qu'en capturer qu'un, c'est le garçon que je veux en premier. Il est primordial de tuer l'espoir dans l'œuf »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - -** _ **Puerto-Angel – environ 6 mois après la discussion précédente**_ **\- - - - - - - - -**

\- « Alors Mahad »

\- « Rien à signaler, comme d'habitude le secteur autour de Puerto-Angel est complétement libre de tous Patrouilleurs » répond Mahad à Wayan en s'appuyant sur le bar à coté de Dahlia.

\- « Et tu as vraiment fait attention ou tu t'es contenté de t'amuser » demande ironiquement Dahlia

\- « T'as confiance me va droit au cœur, je t'invite à m'accompagner à tout moment si tu doutes de moi » lui répond-il en souriant « Mais saches qu'il est possible de faire deux choses en même temps, d'ailleurs je ne m'amuse pas, je m'entraine, faudrait pas que je perde la main et comme on a pas eu de bataille depuis la libération de maman … »

\- « Vu le nombre d'heure que tu passes en vol, tu ne risques pas de perdre la main » intervient Wayan

\- « Arrêtes il a déjà du mal à passer les portes » continue Dahlia

\- « eh ! »

\- « éloquent Mahad, c'est impressionnant » coupe Cortes qui vient d'arriver « Venez il faut qu'on parle »

\- « Oui chef »

\- « MAHAD »

\- « Oui Cortes ? »

\- « La ferme » dit-il alors que Dahlia et Wayan se mettent à rire

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _ **Le phare – 5 minutes après**_ **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Wayan

\- « La Sphère prépare quelque chose de gros, c'est pour vendredi prochain sur le bloc de Pearl Harbor »

\- « Où ? » demande Léna

\- « Pearl Harbor, une ancienne base américaine de l'époque d'avant la dislocation. Mais elle est désaffectée, non ? » répond Mahad

\- « Ouah Mahad, tu sais ça toi ? »

\- « Et oui Dahlia, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, je ne suis pas un cancre ! »

\- « Suffit ! Ce n'est pas le sujet » reprend Cortes

\- « Tu es sûr de tes renseignements ? »

\- « Ceux-ci nous ont été envoyé par une petite base de pirates située pas très loin de Pearl Harbor. J'ai fait vérifier certaines infos et ça à l'air crédible »

\- « Savent-t-il ce que la Sphère prépare ? » demande Mila

\- « Non pas exactement, ils doivent se renseigner, normalement on en saura plus une fois là-bas. Mais c'est une mission conjointe entre l'armée du Gouverneur et les Tuteurs » répond Cortes

\- « Conjointe ? ils sont certains de ça » s'étonne Le Vecteur

\- « Oui »

\- « Alors cela doit être quelque chose de gros » conclut-il

\- « Pardon, mais je ne comprends pas, en quoi le fait que l'armée travaille avec les Tuteurs soient important ? Soit ce n'est pas courant mais … »

\- « Les Tutorats et l'armée, c'est comme l'huile et l'eau, ça ne se mélange pas » commence Mila, « c'est une multitude d'individu jinseis qui travaillent avec des seijins et ce n'est pas forcément les seijins qui commande »

\- « Effectivement, ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde, ça doit faire mal à l'égo de Diwan » ricane Mahad « J'aurai aimé voir sa tête quand elle l'a appris »

Tout le monde se met à rire même Cortes.

\- « Plus sérieusement, le seul qui à ce pouvoir c'est le Gouverneur Natanaël » fini Mila

\- « Mila a raison, quel que soit ce qu'il prépare, il faut obligatoirement l'empêcher ! On part demain à la première heure. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour le commentaire ! voici la suite :)**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _ **Base Pirate- j-2 avant vendredi**_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Après 3 jours de voyages, le Saint-Nazaire est enfin arrivé à destination de la base rebelle. Celle-ci se situe en pleine jungle, elle est située sur un territoire d'une dizaine de blocs qui la rend difficile d'accès.

\- « C'est bon on est amarré » lance Cortes soulagé. Cela fait plus de deux heures qui manœuvre pour arriver à bon port, sous les yeux un poil moqueur de Mahad. En effet, ce dernier à bien proposer de prendre les commandes mais Cortes en tant que capitaine a refusé. Cependant, il a dû accepter avec réticences les conseils de Mahad lors de certains passages délicats.

\- « Bienvenue chez nous » nous accueille le chef de la résistance local « Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

\- « Oui, le voyage c'est passé sans problème, seul l'approche de votre base a été plus compliqué »

\- « Je comprends, nos navires sont plus maniables que le vôtre, je voyais le Saint-Nazaire plus petit. Je suis donc impressionné » puis il ajoute « Avez-vous besoins d'un moment ? ou vous êtes prêt pour une mise au point immédiate ? »

\- « Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, si vos infos sont correctes »

\- « En effet, suivez-moi »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _ **Dans un des bâtiments**_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

La pièce est simple et assez petite, quatre personnes y sont assises rejointes par le chef du bloc ainsi que l'équipage du Saint-Nazaire.

\- « Prenez place » commence ce dernier « Comme vous l'avez surement deviné c'est moi, Mathieu, qui dirige cette base et qui ait eu des contacts avec Cortes. Je vous présente Naomie mon bras droit ainsi que Tom, Logan et Mary. C'est nous qui nous sommes occupé de collecter les derniers renseignements »

\- « Enchanté, je vous présente Wayan, Dahlia, Le Vecteur, Cheng, Mila, Léna et Mahad » présente à son tour Cortes

\- « Excusez-moi mais certain d'entre vous sont vraiment jeune » intervient Logan « Et cette mission sera surement dangereuse »

\- « Pas d'inquiétude, Cheng et le Vecteur nous aiderons à distance. Tandis que Léna est une seijin puissante » répond Cortes « Bon alors, que mijote la Sphère »

\- « Un appareil météorologique super puissant, qui serait capable de rediriger les précipitations du Skyland vers des endroits prévus par eux. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne mais il faut impérativement le voler »

\- « Le détruire plutôt, et les plans avec » interromps Mahad

\- « Le détruire ! Tu es dingue, cet appareil pourrait régler nos problèmes d'eau » s'emporte Logan

\- « Non Mahad a raison, si cet appareil fait vraiment ce que vous dites, il faudra à terme le détruire. Son utilisation pourrait dérégler notre écosystème. Cela ne pose peut-être pas de problème au gouvernement. Mais nous, nous ne pouvons pas s'abaisser à leur niveau ! »

\- « Vos arguments sont pertinents, un compromis peut être trouver. On essaie de voler l'appareil et les plans. Vecteur vous pourriez l'étudier et en tirer un avantage plus respectueux de l'environnement. » dit Mathieu

\- « Oui enfin, comment s'organisons nous ? Quelle est la force de sécurité prévu sur place ? »

\- « Atterrir sur Pearl Harbor sera compliqué. Ce bloc est protégé par une multitude de rayon laser, on les effleure et la sécurité sera tout de suite prévenu » commence Tom, « on a réussi à pirater une partie du système ce qui nous permets de voir ou sont situé les lasers mais comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette carte, si on ne les désactive pas, on ne pourra pas passer »

\- « Vecteur, Cheng pouvez-vous faire quelque chose » demande Cortes

\- « Oui on pourrait, mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Le plus simple serai d'implanter dans leur système un virus invisible qui couperai l'alarme. Cheng et moi pouvons travailler dessus, en revanche il faudra que quelqu'un apporte la clé USB directement à Pearl Harbor… »

\- « C'est impossible, aucun vaisseau ne peut approcher … » dit Tom

\- « Cette carte est correcte ? » interromps Mahad concentré sur la carte présentée par Tom précédemment.

\- « Tu penses pouvoir y arriver » demande Mila qui a compris l'idée de son fils

\- « Oui, c'est possible, par contre ça risque, à première vue d'être assez long, mais si la carte est correcte est précise au cm près alors c'est faisable »

\- « Quoi !? c'est de la folie » continue Tom

\- « Non, je connais mon équipe, si votre carte est correcte, Mahad pourra emmener une équipe installer le virus directement sur le Bloc »

\- « Il faut être un sacré bon pilote pour se faufiler dans cette toile d'araignée, je ne suis pas sûr que même Marcus Farrell aurait pu passer » commente Mathieu intéressé

\- « Mahad est meilleur que son père, cela peut être dure à croire, mais s'il a bien un domaine où on peut avoir confiance en lui, c'est celui-là » répond Cortes puis il poursuit « alors cette carte »

\- « C'est moi qui gère ça » répond Mary « si ça vous ne dérange pas je vais me joindre au Vecteur et à Cheng pour la partie informatique » Puis ce tournant vers Mahad, « je te fournis cette carte au plus tard demain matin, elle sera au cm près, ça te va ? »

\- « Tu gères et je gèrerais » répond-il avec un grand sourire

\- « Ok ça s'est réglé. L'idéale serait de passer inaperçu une fois sur place mais en cas de problème ils disposent d'une dizaine de Seijin et il est possible qu'Oslo soit présent mais ça n'a pas été vérifié, c'est la partie seijin qui nous pose problème, sinon il y a aussi une force armée complété par des brigs mais mon équipe peut s'en occuper »

\- « Ok, Léna et Mila s'occuperons de la menace Seijin. Il faut aussi penser à une flotte pour couvrir notre départ si jamais il y a un problème » déclare Cortes

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a des hommes »

\- « C'est parti, on se réuni tous demain 13h pour les dernières mises au point. Si des problèmes apparaisse d'ici là je veux être au courant. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà enfin la suite. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire une mission qui tient la route mais ce n'est pas mon point fort … ça rend mieux dans ma tête qu'en mots :/**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même :)**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Base Pirate-vendredi 2h du matin_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Il est fait nuit tout le monde est sur le port près à embarquer. Evidemment, le Saint-Nazaire ne sera pas de la partie, il est trop difficile à manœuvrer et ça pourrait poser problème s'il fallait partir en urgence. La tension est au maximum, Mahad est partie il y a de cela 30 min, accompagné de Wayan et Mary qui se chargera de véhiculer le virus. Cependant, les pirates peuvent suivre le parcours de l'Hypérion sur l'écran :

\- « il va trop vite » gémi Tom, « s'il se plante on peut dire adieu à notre mission »

\- « S'il ne s'était pas proposé, il n'y aurait pas eu de mission ! alors arrête de te geindre et plains plutôt ses passagers car lui il s'éclate » lui répond Dahlia qui regrette quand même de ne pas être parti avec l'Hypérion.

\- « Ce gamin est impressionnant » commente Mathieu qui se trouve un peu à l'écart avec Cortes. Ce sont eux qui donneront le signal du départ.

\- « Effectivement et il s'améliore sans cesse »

\- « Un futur bon leader ? »

\- « J'espère sincèrement que la paix sera venue avant que je ne doive laisser ma place mais il est certain que s'il devient notre leader ça sera pour ces capacités et non pas car il est le fils de Marcus »

\- « Cortes ? Tu me reçois »

\- « Oui Wayan, tous se passe bien » répond Cortes en utilisant son talkie

\- « On est arrivé sans encombre, Mahad, Mary et moi venons de neutraliser deux personnes dans le poste de sécurité et Mary est en train de s'occuper du virus »

\- « Bien reçu, on se met en route »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Pearl Harbor – dans la nuit_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Après 3 quart d'heure d'attente, Mahad, Wayan et Mary voient enfin arriver les renforts.

\- « Mary tu as pu vérifier ou ils cachent l'appareil et les plans ? » demande Wayan

\- « Oui, c'est comme on avait prévu, l'appareil se trouve dans un des hangars sud, j'ai pu désactiver certaines alarmes pour le reste on improvisera »

\- « Et les plans » demande Mahad sachant qu'il est prévu que ce soit l'équipe à Cortes qu'ils se chargent de cette partie là

\- « Les bureaux se situent dans la partie Ouest, mais il y a une bonne dizaine de pièce différente, j'ai également réussi à désactiver les alarmes »

\- « OK super, on a plus à espérer que tous se passe bien et que Oslo ne se trouve pas dans la base » dit Mahad

\- « Si jamais, on a choisi d'opérer de nuit, ses pouvoirs seront donc inutiles » rassure Mary

\- « En fait, Oslo peut utiliser ses pouvoir de nuit » dit Mahad en lançant un coup d'œil à Wayan qui se contente de sourire sachant qu'il a été décidé de garder la capacité du jeune homme secrète « Mais, il est vrai que si on est encore là à l'aube, la plupart des Tuteurs ne serons pas assez puissant pour utiliser la lumière naissante mais heureusement pour nous, maman et Léna si ! »

L'arrivé de tout le monde interromps cette discussion :

\- « Aucun problème » demande Mathieu

\- « Aucun tous se déroule parfaitement pour l'instant »

\- « Ok, on se sépare donc, bonne chance » dit Cortes en partant vers la droite suivie de Léna, Mahad, Mila, Wayan et Dahlia »

\- « Vecteur vous m'entendez »

\- « Oui, Mary a fait du bon boulot, je vous guide tournez à gauche à la prochaine interception »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _Pearl Harbor – 4h du matin – l'aube ne va pas tarder à se lever_ **\- - - - - - - -**

La route vers les bureaux c'est déroulé sans encombre, cela fait maintenant une heure que nous sommes en train de fouiller toutes les pièces à la recherche de clé USB. Actuellement nous en avons trouvé plusieurs que nous avons copié et envoyé les données au Vecteur mais aucune ne concerne les recherches sur la machine météorologique.

\- « Cortes, tu as eu des nouvelles de Mathieu »

\- « Ils ont réussi à trouver le bon hangar. Ils sont en train de désactiver les alarmes qui le protège. » dit-il « En revanche, il faut que l'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas partir bredouille »

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas regardé les contenue des clés dans le détail mais ça à l'air intéressant »

\- « Peut-être Vecteur mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous intéresse »

Soudain des coups de feu se font entendre.

\- « Vecteur ? »

\- « Ils ont été repéré … »

\- « Ok en s'en va » décide Cortes

\- « On va les aider » demande Léna « c'est l'aube je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs »

\- « Non Léna, on fait comme prévu. Mathieu et son équipe vont gérer »

\- « Et si Oslo et Diwan sont là » s'entête Léna

\- « Léna, ne nous fait pas regretter de t'avoir permis de venir » continue Cortes qui commence à perdre patience

\- « Cortes ? »

\- « Qui a-t-il Mahad »

\- « Je crois que l'on est dans la merde » répond-il. En effet, ils viennent d'arriver dans une vaste entrée ou les attend un homme d'environ 40 ans, lourdement armé accompagné d'Oslo et d'une dizaine d'autres soldats

\- « Vous allez pas déjà nous quitter » commence le Général « on n'a même pas encore fait connaissance »

\- « Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir faire votre connaissance donc vous pouvez peut-être vous bouger » déclare Mahad

\- « Très drôle Mahad, je comprends mieux les commentaires de tes profs : impertinent et irrespectueux c'est ça Madame Farrell ? » répond le général qui s'est renseigné le plus possible sur la famille Farrell

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? »

\- « Je suis le Général Parignant et vous êtes en état d'arrestation, je vous conseillerai donc de baisser vos armes »

\- « Et vous croyait vraiment que l'on va vous obéir » demande Cortes

Soudain Mila lance une attaque à Oslo, pendant que Léna en lance une aux gardes. Dans les secondes qui suivent Le groupe de Cortes se mettent à courir vers la sortie, tandis que Mila et Léna couvrent leur arrière en se battant contre Oslo qui ne se laisse pas distancer. Soudain une bombe explose paralysant sous le choc Oslo, Mila et Léna.

\- « Que se passe-t-il » demande Dahlia

\- « C'est une arme anti-seijin » déclare le Général sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il vient également d'handicapé Oslo. « Cette gentille invention donne d'effroyable maux de tête aux personnes essayant d'utiliser leur pouvoir, ce qui a causé le malaise de nos amis » dit- il en attrapant Léna par ses bras

\- « Eh ! ne touchez pas à ma sœur ! » s'exclame Mahad se précipite vers le général mais il est stoppé par Cortes

\- « Calme toi, on peut peut-être discuter entre hommes civilisé. Personnellement ta sœur ne m'intéresse guère »

\- « Que voulez-vous » demande Cortes alors que Mila s'est relevé.

\- « Pas que, qui serai plutôt plus adapté » sourit le Général qui a resserré sa prise sur Léna qui a repris ses esprits

\- « Qui alors ? »

\- « Un échange, le frère contre la sœur, c'est une bonne affaire, non ? »

\- « Moi ?! » lance Mahad complétement abasourdi


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Pearl Harbour_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Moi ?! »

\- « Il est hors de question que vous m'enlevez mon fils ou ma fille ! »

\- « Mais ma chère, vous n'avez pas le choix. Voyez-vous, soit je garde cette adorable jeune fille et je suis sûr que nos scientifiques aimeront tester leur nouveau joujou anti-seijin, soit je garde votre fils qui intéresse grandement notre Gouverneur. »

\- « Soit vous ne gardez personne » répond Mathieu qui vient d'arriver en renfort. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Mahad réussi à atteindre sa sœur et tous les pirates se précipitent à vers la sortie ou un vaisseau les attend. Mahad et Léna sont les derniers à l'atteindre et le jeune homme aide sa sœur à y grimper. Malheureusement avant qu'il ne puisse y grimper à son tour, Oslo, qui a récupéré ses pouvoirs, atteints Mahad de plein fouet. Celui-ci s'écroule sur le sol et voit le navire pirate s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Sur la base Pirate – 1 heure après_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Faites demi-tour ! On ne peut pas laisser Mahad là-bas ! Il faut y retourner »

\- « ça serait du suicide d'y retourner tout de suite Léna » répond Cortes inquiet

\- « On le retrouvera, comme quand il a été enlevé et que l'a retrouvé au colisée » essais de la rassurer Wayan

\- « De toute façon ton frère est un battant et il va tellement les faire chier qu'ils vont nous supplier de le reprendre » intervient Dahlia qui arrive à arracher un sourire à Léna et à Cheng qui vient de rejoindre l'équipe avec le Vecteur.

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Pearl Harbour-dans les cellules_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Après le départ du vaisseau, Mahad a été appréhendé par les soldats du Général et jeté dans une cellule. C'était il y a approximativement 4 heures. Depuis le jeune homme est resté assis dans un coin se demandant comment se sortir de se pétrin.

\- « Oslo, comme c'est gentil de me rendre visite, pas trop difficile de devoir obéir à un jinsei comme un simple soldat » le provoque Mahad

\- « Espèce de petit impertinent, tu feras moins le malin quand ta sœur me rejoindra »

\- « Tu deviens sénile, faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire des cures de soleil, ça ne te monte au cerveau et en plus ça ne te va pas au teint ! » continu Mahad qui est d'un coup projeté au fond de sa cellule et plaqué au mur sans ménagement.

\- « Stop ! » l'ordre vient du Général « Oslo vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations, le Gouverneur a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. »

\- « Bien » dit-il en tournant des talons et en laissant tomber Mahad sans précaution. Celui-ci se réceptionne en grimaçant mais ses yeux ne quittent le Général

\- « On part direction le Pentagone, le Gouverneur Nathanaël a hâte de te rencontrer, c'est un grand honneur qu'il te fait »

\- « J'en doute pas » ironise Mahad se levant pour suivre le Général

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Le Saint-Nazaire – une semaine après_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas directement vers le bloc Pentagone » demande Léna

\- « Parce-que ce bloc est le plus protégé du Skyland et que à l'image de la prison il se déplace » répond Cortes

\- « Cela fait une semaine que Mahad y est ! il faut le libérer » s'entête Léna

\- « Léna, Cortes fait tous ce qu'il peut, on va retrouver Mahad » intervient Mila

\- « Oui mais quand Maman ? on a pris deux ans avant de te revoir, je n'attendrai pas autant pour retrouver Mahad » dit-elle en s'en allant de la pièce laissant derrière elle un silence pesant.

\- « On le retrouvera Mila, je te le promets » reprend Cortes

\- « Léna a raison, dans combien de temps ? Et pourquoi lui ? Ils ne savent même pas qu'il est un seijin ! »

\- « Je pense pouvoir répondre à ça » intervient Le Vecteur « Contrairement à Oslo, le Gouverneur se fiche des seijins, pour lui vous n'êtes que des soldats. De plus, de par ses agissement la population se méfie des seijins et elle est plus apte à s'identifier à des personnes « normal » si j'ose dire, il y a 15 ans c'était Marcus, maintenant c'est son fils … »

\- « Alors, Mahad se trouve emprisonné pour la seule raison d'être le fils de Marcus et de représenter un espoir ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Non, cela aurait pu être le cas il y a deux ans, mais maintenant il est aussi connu pour ses propres agissements » complète Le Vecteur

\- « Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui dans sa situation ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'on n'aura pas à le savoir ! » conclu Cortes

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Le Pentagone – 1 mois après_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Alors Mahad acceptes-tu de collaborer ? » demande le Gouverneur. Celui-ci est assis derrière son bureau alors que Mahad lui fait face, entouré de plusieurs gardes armés. Le jeune homme est épuisé, clairement amaigri et plusieurs bleus sont visible sur son visage et son bras.

\- « Ma réponse est toujours la même »

\- « Tu as tort de t'obstiner, ton séjour parmi nous pourrai se passer beaucoup mieux ou devenir encore pire »

\- « Pire ? et pour que ça aille mieux vous voulez que je me montre à vos coté lors de votre prochain défilé, que je dise haut et fort que je me suis fait manipuler par de dangereux criminel et que je regrette tout, que vous êtes la seule réponse à notre situation ? »

\- « C'est exact, j'apprécierai aussi que tu me donnes les coordonnées du bloc Pirates »

\- « Allez-vous faire voir » dit-il avant de s'écrouler sous les coups d'un des gardes

\- « Stop ! » Dit le général en se levant « Mahad, je pense vraiment que ta mère a oublié de t'inculper le respect »

\- « Ou alors elle m'a simplement appris que le respect ça se méritais » souffle Mahad sans se préoccuper du coup qui vas forcement l'atteindre en plein dans les côtes.

\- « Ramenez-le dans sa cellule »

On toque à la porte

\- « Entré, Oslo apportez-moi de bonne nouvelle ? »

\- « Léna et Mila nous ont échappé, j'exige que vous me rendiez de nouveau libre de tous mes mouvements, le général n'est qu'une gêne »

\- « le général nous a permis de capturer le garçon ce qui est plus que vous pouvez vous vanter »

\- « On doit maintenant capturer des seijins et son utilisation d'arme anti-seijin ne lui ai d'aucune utilité car les Pirates ont trouvé une parade, je reste donc le seul assez puissant pour les appréhender surtout que si mes sources sont exactes le gamin refuse de collaborer avec vous »

\- « Remettez-vous mes choix en question Oslo ? Non ne répondez pas, pas la peine, bien sûr que vous remettez mes choix en doute c'est normal, je ferais pareil si je n'étais pas le premier dans la hiérarchie. Sachez que mes objectifs sont plus globaux que les vôtres. La rumeur se propage déjà dans nos campagnes, dans peu de temps tout le monde sera au courant de la chute du fils presque 15 ans après celle du père. La collaboration de Mahad n'est pas obligatoire ce ne serait qu'un bonus. Néanmoins, Je vais réaffecter le Général a d'autres tâches, tachez de jouir plus efficacement de votre liberté de mouvement. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Maldhouner, surnom intéressant ) Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, j'aime bousculer un peu mes persos préférés mais pas trop quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture pour la suite :)**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Le Pentagone_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Le couloir possède plusieurs cellules, la plupart sont vide, le Général préfère enfermer les prisonniers dans des prisons d'états. Cependant, il aime en garder certain, ceux dont il est le plus fier, près de lui, même si personne ne le sait. Les prisonniers en question ne sont pas forcément les plus dangereux au sens premier du terme mais ils le sont idéologiquement.

Dans une de ces cellules, Mahad est assis dans un coin malgré l'heure tardive, il est encore réveillé. Le jeune homme est arrivé ici il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Etant le dernier venu, il bénéficie encore d'un statut particulier, c'est-à-dire que le Gouverneur espère encore lui soutirer des informations et qu'il a le privilège de « voir » du monde pour « discuter ». Cependant, le jeune homme est têtu mais le Gouverneur est un homme patient qui pense tout connaitre de son nouvel invité et il sait qu'il a le temps, encore plusieurs mois, plusieurs années voir plus …

Soudain, un halo bleu apparait autour des bras de Mahad. Le jeune homme a décidé de passer à l'action et de partir d'ici. Ses nombreux déplacements dans le bâtiment lui ont permis d'avoir une idée précise de ce qui l'attend pour atteindre la sortie, une fois dehors il improvisera de toute façon il n'a pas le choix car s'il ne part pas maintenant il n'est pas certain d'en avoir la force plus tard. Prudemment il lance une boule d'énergie sur la serrure de sa porte, pas assez puissante pour casser la porte et ameuter des renforts mais suffisamment pour casser le verrou. En sortant, le jeune homme prend la peine de vérifier la présence d'autre prisonnier, il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul car le Gouverneur s'est vanté de détenir un autre prisonnier. Devant la seule porte fermée du couloir, il réitère son tir et la serrure explose.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un » demande-t-il en s'avançant puis notifiant un homme allongé sur une couchette « Je me casse d'ici, le service laisse à désirer, vous m'accompagnez ? »

L'homme se lève

\- « Comment ? » s'étonne le prisonnier

\- « Qu'importe, vaut mieux que l'on se dépêche » répond Mahad en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivie par l'homme.

\- « Attention ! » dit soudain l'homme en plaquant Mahad contre un mur car un garde vient de passer. « Ça va ? »

\- « Oui merci » puis il ajoute en grimaçant « la prochaine fois allez-y plus doucement »

\- « Ce couloir donne sur les bureaux, il est gardé par deux gardes. Tu as un plan pour le traverser ? »

\- « Oui » répond Mahad tandis que ses bras se parent d'une couleur bleue

\- « Un seijin ? tu es un seijin ! que fais-tu dans une prison non sécurisée ? et comment peux-tu utiliser tes pouvoirs sans soleil ? »

\- « Ils ne savent pas que je suis seijin et pour le coup ça va, j'espère, nous rendre notre liberté » dit-il en envoyant de l'énergie sur les deux gardes qui s'écroulent assommés.

\- « Go, on y va » dit l'homme en s'élançant traversant couloir. Cependant Mahad ne l'a pas suivi, il essai tant bien que mal de rester debout. Voyant cela l'homme fait demi-tour pour l'aider et en le soutenant ils arrivent vers la sortie et la passe sans encombre.

\- « ça fait du bien de sentir de l'air sur mon visage » murmure l'homme puis en se retournant vers Mahad « ça va ? »

\- « Oui c'est bon, mes pouvoirs, de nuit, c'est déjà exténuant en temps normal, Je crois que j'ai un peu surestimé mes capacités » dit Mahad puis en souriant « Avez-vous une idée pour la suite car je n'ai pas réfléchi aussi loin »

\- « On improvise, ça ne me dérange pas ! » dit l'homme en se mettant à marcher. A la lumière de la lune, Mahad peut voir que l'homme fait environ sa taille, qu'il a une quarantaine d'année mais son visage reste dans la pénombre.

\- « Vous êtes qui en fait ? »

\- « Une épine dans le pied du Gouverneur, enfin je l'étais c'est pourquoi j'ai été son invité pendant ces 15 dernières années »

\- « 15 ans ! moi un peu plus d'un mois ça m'a largement suffi »

\- « Je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs en joker pour m'enfuir et à part le manque de compagnie, on va dire que j'ai été relativement bien traité, en tout cas je n'ai pas eu le déplaisir de rencontrer les poings de ses soldats après les premiers jours car Natanaël était très occupé à arranger le bazar que j'avais laissé derrière moi. J'ai donc supposé que la cause pour laquelle je me suis battu était morte. » Puis il ajoute « mais ton arrestation m'a redonné l'espoir, l'espoir que l'on se battait encore quelque part même si je n'en faisais plus partie et cet nuit grâce à toi je vais pouvoir y reprendre part et retrouver ma famille » termine-t-il en murmurant.

\- « Un vol en patrouilleur, ça vous dit ? » reprend Mahad après quelque minute de silence.

\- « Le patrouilleur est plein de Brigs »

\- « Je m'occupe des Brigs »

\- « Tu as failli tomber dans les pommes tout à l'heure, c'est risqué »

\- « Rassurez-moi vous savez piloter ? »

\- « Bien sûr, je suis le meilleur pilote du skyland ! » s'offusque l'homme

\- « ça, ça m'étonnerait, je suis le meilleur » s'exclame Mahad en s'élançant vers le patrouilleur « Eh les boites de conserves venez donc me dire bonjour »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Le Saint-Nazaire_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Euréka » lance le Vecteur en brisant le silence qu'il avait dans la cabine et réveillant par la même occasion Cheng et Léna.

\- « Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demande Cortes

\- « J'ai situé le Pentagone »

\- « Vraiment ?! » demande Léna avec espoir

\- « Il se situe à environ à 10 h de vol de notre position actuel »

\- « Ok, on met le cap vers le Pentagone ! Des idées pour libérer Mahad ? »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Dans le Patrouilleur_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Tu ne devrais éviter de bouger » conseille l'homme qui pilote le patrouilleur en entendant le gémissement de son compagnon de cavale qui vient de se réveiller. « Tu es resté inconscient environ une heure et je pense que tu dois avoir quelques cotes de fêlées. »

\- « ok » répond le jeune homme en se levant quand même

\- « Tu es têtu n'est-ce pas ? » sourit le pilote

\- « C'est de famille, je n'y peux rien » Puis après quelques minutes de silence « on se trouve où ? »

\- « Aucune idée, je me suis contenté de nous amener le plus loin possible du Pentagone »

\- « Ils vont nous retrouver, le patrouilleur possède une puce » dit Mahad qui est en train de bidouiller le gps pour se situer. « Mets le cap vers l'ouest »

\- « Pourquoi ? » dit l'homme en s'exécutant. Cependant Mahad ne répond pas et cherche quelque chose de particulier « Que cherches-tu ? »

\- « des parachutes, et je les ai trouvés ! »

\- « Des parachutes ?! Tu m'expliques ? »

\- « Il y a un bloc à environ 15 min d'ici, il possède une base pirate. On pourra appeler de l'aide de là-bas »

\- « Sauf que le patrouilleur sera automatiquement suivi, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'arrêter »

\- « C'est pourquoi on va sauter, tu vas simplement programmer le patrouilleur pour qu'il fonctionne seul. Ils suivront le patrouilleur et quand ils le trouveront, nous ne serons plus là »

\- « Pas un mauvais plan, alors tu es pirate, plutôt jeune pour être déjà dans le collimateur du gouverneur ? »

\- « Et vous, vous êtes pirates également non ? plutôt âgés pour encore intéresser quelqu'un »

\- « Je t'aime bien, jeune homme. Prépare-toi on saute dans 2 minutes »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Le Saint-Nazaire – 8 heure après avoir localisé le Pentagone_ **\- - - - - - - - -**

\- « Cortes ? »

\- « Oui Vecteur ? »

\- « Je capte un appel de détresse. Il est émis d'un bloc à environ une demi-heure d'ici »

\- « Tu reconnais le signal ? »

\- « Oui mais c'est ça qui est étrange, ce signal n'est plus utilisé depuis 15 ans »

\- « A une demi-heure d'ici ? »

\- « Cortes vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement y penser » s'insurge Mila

\- « On n'a toujours pas de plan pour trouver Mahad, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que l'on ne peut pas attaquer de jour. Donc, on peut aller voir sur ce bloc. Ça ne nous fera pas perdre de temps »

\- « Et si c'est un piège ? »

\- « Je me souviens d'avoir tenu le même discours le jour où on a récupéré tes enfants. Si je n'avais pas écouté Cheng, tes enfants et toi aurait été réuni beaucoup plus tôt, mais en prison » puis il ajoute « Wayan tu viens avec moi, on fait un repérage rapide et on ne prend aucun risque »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _La base Pirate_ **\- - - - - - - - -**

Mahad et l'homme se trouve dans un ancien blockhaus, celui-ci est aménagé très simplement, une petite cuisine, un lit et un kit de premier secours dont le plus âgé s'empare dès leur arrivé.

\- « Je vois que ces bases sont toujours aussi bien fournies »

\- « Vous en avez déjà utilisé une ? » demande Mahad curieux bien qu'il ait du mal à s'empêcher de grimacer. Sauter en parachute après s'être fait taper dessus n'est pas forcément la chose la plus recommandée.

\- « Oui mais je te raconterai ça plus tard » sourit l'homme avec nostalgie « pour l'instant l'urgence est de te soigner »

Après avoir installé Mahad sur le lit, l'homme s'installe à la radio et essai d'envoyer un signal. Il regrette de n'avoir pas demandé les dernières procédures d'urgences à Mahad mais le jeune homme vient de s'endormir …

Quelque heure plus tard, un bruit vient perturber la quiétude des lieux. L'homme s'engage, après avoir saisi une vieille arme, dans un couloir et tombe nez à nez avec Cortes et Wayan.

\- « Pas un geste ! » commence Cortes « qui êtes-vous » continu-t-il sans abaisser son arme

\- « Baisser vos armes et je vous répondrai »

\- « Nous sommes deux, vous êtes seul »

\- « Vous avez tort » lance une autre voie. C'est Mahad qui venant de se réveiller n'a pas reconnu la voix de Cortes, un halo bleu entoure ses mains près à attaquer au moindre faux mouvement.

\- « Mahad, c'est toi ? » dit Wayan en baissant son arme

\- « Wayan, Cortes ?! c'est bien vous je ne rêve pas » dit le jeune homme

\- « Cortes ? Aaron ! tu as vieilli depuis la dernière fois » dit l'homme en baissant son arme

\- « Qui es-tu ? et que fais-tu avec Mahad ? »

\- « Ce jeune homme m'a libéré en s'évadant » puis après quelque seconde d'arrêt il continu tremblant « attend, tu as dit Mahad ? »

Les yeux de Cortes s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise « Mon dieu, c'est vraiment toi ? » dit-il en s'avançant pour enlacer l'homme sous les yeux de Wayan et Mahad qui n'y comprennent rien

\- « Un dieu, non pas encore » rit l'homme

\- « Le même humour pourri que ton fils »

\- « Lui » dit doucement Marcus en jetant un œil à Mahad

\- « Pardon, je ne comprends, vous vous connaissez ? vous êtes qui enfin ? » s'énerve légèrement Mahad qui complétement crevé a du mal à suivre les derniers rebondissements

\- « Mahad, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu as réussi l'exploit de t'évader et de libérer ton père »

 **Et oui, bingo, tu avais raison le prisonnier était bien Marcus :) Bon en même temps j'avoue que ça manque un peu d'originalité, mais bon tant pis j'assume !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Allez ! je me décide enfin à prendre le temps de publier cette histoire qui est en fait terminer depuis un bon moment ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Pentagone_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Alors ?! »

\- « Le patrouilleur a été retrouvé mais aucune trace des détenues » Répond le général

\- « Comment ont-ils pu s'échapper ? »

\- « Nous avons pu avoir accès à une caméra de sécurité qui se situe près de l'endroit où été stationné le patrouilleur »

\- « Et ?! »

\- « Il semblerai que le jeune homme soit, comme sa mère et sa sœur, un seijin »

\- « Un seijin, vous vous foutez de moi. Ils se sont échappés de nuit ! »

\- « Je sais Gouverneur mais les images ne peuvent mentir, le garçon a utilisé des pouvoirs seijins »

\- « C'est intéressant et inquiétant. Dites-moi Général que pensez-vous de Mahad ? »

\- « Je pense que vous aviez raison, ce garçon est dangereux et à la lumière des derniers évènements on a tous sous-estimé sa capacité de nuisance »

\- « Faites appelez Oslo, j'exige une explication, comment a-t-il pu louper ce détail ! »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _la base pirate_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Mahad » crie Léna en se précipitant dans les bras de son frère et en éclatant en sanglot

\- « ça va Léna, je suis là c'est terminé » dit-il en embrassant sa sœur sur son front puis voyant sa mère arriver « Maman »

\- « Je suis si heureuse mon grand » dit-elle en l'enlaçant, « on n'a pas arrêté de te chercher, on venait même de trouver les coordonnées du Pentagone »

\- « Désolé, je n'ai pas eu la patience de vous attendre » répond-il en souriant

\- « Tu as bien fait, on n'avait aucun plan » dit Léna

\- « Bah, ce n'est pas gênant, moi n'en plus j'en avais pas ! » dit Mahad, provocant le rire de tout le monde et l'exaspération de Cortes. Soudain, Mahad titube légèrement.

\- « Mahad ? »

\- « Ce n'est rien maman »

\- « Il a quelques côtes qui sont au moins fêlées et d'après ce que j'ai compris l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs l'a épuisé. Il a déjà au moins fait deux malaises depuis notre évasion il n'y a même pas 12h » intervient Marcus qui s'était mis en retrait lors de l'arrivé de sa femme et de sa fille

\- « Oui, tu n'as rien du tout » dit Léna, en aidant son frère à s'assoir tandis que celui-ci lui tire la langue. Le Vecteur et Mila les regardent faire en souriant, Mahad n'étant en danger immédiat, ils leur paraient plus pertinent de laisser les enfants décompresser.

\- « Marcus » murmure Mila en quittant du regard son fils et en s'approchant de lui

\- « Mila, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi belle »

\- « Comment c'est possible ? »

\- « Le Gouverneur me loge gracieusement depuis plus de 15 ans et dernièrement j'ai obtenu un nouveau voisin que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à cet nuit avant que ton fils déboule dans ma cellule »

\- « Notre fils … »

\- « Oui c'est ce qu'Aaron m'a appris tout à l'heure » dit-il en regardant tendrement Léna et Mahad « ils ont tellement grandi »

\- « Cortes, la voix est libre » c'est la voix de Wayan qui arrive par talkie-walkie car celui-ci est retourné sur le Saint-Nazaire.

\- « Bien reçu Wayan, on arrive » dit-il puis il ajoute « Bon, on retourne sur le Saint-Nazaire et on se casse d'ici avant que la Sphère nous repère. Mahad, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

\- « Non, ça ira » répond le jeune homme

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Le Saint-Nazaire_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Toute l'équipe est dans la cabine, quand le Vecteur arrive suivi de Marcus et Mila.

\- « Comment va Mahad ? » demande Dahlia qui n'étant pas descendu du bateau n'a que brièvement aperçu le jeune homme.

\- « ça ira, il est jeune, du sommeil et de la bonne nourriture et dans quelques semaines il sera comme neuf » répond le Vecteur

\- « Et toi Marcus ? »

\- « ça fait très longtemps que le gouverneur ne s'intéresse plus à moi donc physiquement je vais bien » répond celui-ci

\- « Ou sont Léna et Mahad ? » demande Cheng

\- « Mahad dort et Léna est resté avec lui » sourit Mila

En regardant dehors, Marcus voit l'Hypérion :

\- « Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

\- « Tes enfants l'ont retrouvé » corrige Cortes « d'ailleurs c'est Mahad qui le pilote maintenant »

\- « est-il vraiment meilleur que moi ? »

\- « Pourquoi demandes tu ça ? » s'enquière Mila

\- « Parce que Mahad m'a affirmé que je ne pouvais pas être le meilleur pilote du skyland car il l'était »

\- « Tu ne savais pas qui il était, il ne savait pas qui tu étais, vous étiez en train de vous évader et vous avez réussi à parler de compétence de pilotage ! » dit Mila en secouant sa tête « vous êtes vraiment impossible »

\- « Alors ? »

\- « Ton fils est déjà bien meilleur que toi quand tu étais au sommet de tes capacités et le pire c'est qu'il s'améliore encore » répond Cortes à Marcus qui rayonne de fierté.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Puerto – Angel_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Depuis leur retour sur Puerto-Angel, Marcus va souvent se promener derrière le phare. Il dit qu'il apprécie de se retrouver dans la nature, à profiter des grands espaces après avoir été si longtemps été enfermé. Il profite aussi de ses moments de solitude car depuis qu'il est revenu il est très sollicité et il n'a plus l'habitude. Mahad le rejoint, cela fait 15 jours qu'ils se sont évadés et le jeune homme est quasiment complétement guéri.

\- « Papa ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Pour l'Hypérion … ? » commence Mahad hésitant

\- « Gardes-le mon grand, il t'appartient maintenant »

\- « Mais, maintenant que tu es revenu tu … »

\- « Je rien du tout, je suis resté dans l'obscurité trop longtemps et mes yeux ne sont plus aussi bon que dans le passé »

\- « ça se soigne, dans quelque temps tu ... »

\- « Non Mahad » le coupe encore son père « Mon temps est passé, je vais encore me battre contre la Sphère mais d'une autre manière » Puis il ajoute après quelque instant « De toute façon, je sais que ma relève est assurée. Cortes m'a confirmé que tu es meilleur que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et rien, vois-tu, ne pourra me rendre plus heureux et fier que ça »

\- « Papa, je » commence Mahad qui a du mal à cacher son émotion

\- « Pas de problème, tant que tu acceptes de garder un peu de temps pour faire voler ton vieux père » sourit Marcus en se remettant à marcher suivi par Mahad qui reste silencieux et profites de ce moment privilégié, seul avec son père.

Cependant aucun des deux ne se doute qu'ils sont surveillés par Mila qui les regarde un sourire aux lèvres dans une des salles du phare.

\- « Mila ? » l'interromps le Vecteur en entrant dans la pièce « Que fais-tu ici ? »

\- « Vecteur, c'est idiot mais je les regarde » dit-elle en désignant son mari et son fils

\- « Pas idiot, c'est une réaction parfaitement normale que tu partages avec ta fille, ça doit être la première fois que je ne la vois pas avec son frère depuis son retour »

\- « Elle est avec Cheng, je pense que les choses sont en train de redevenir à peu près normal étant donné les circonstance »

\- « Cela se passe bien avec le retour de Marcus ? »

\- « Marcus et moi, on dirait que rien n'a changé entre nous. Avec les enfants c'est bizarre, ils l'ont bien accueilli mais … »

\- « Mais il leurs faut du temps, pour eux c'est un étranger qui ne connaissait que grâce à des histoires qui ne décrivaient même pas leur père, mais seulement le leader de la résistance. » conclu Le Vecteur

\- « C'est exactement ça. » puis elle poursuit plus sérieusement « Je ne me suis pas tenu au courant des derniers évènements, mais vous avez eu des échos de la Sphère depuis leur évasion ? »

\- « Rien de primordiale, si cela avait été le cas Cortes vous auriez informé. Profite encore de ta famille et des instants présents, les problèmes reviendront bien assez vite »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Un peu plus tard_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Cortes » crie Mahad suivi de près par Léna

\- « Oui »

\- « Je pars faire un tour »

\- « Tu es prudent et tu ne … »

\- « … Dépasses pas les limites acceptables ! je sais » dit-il en quittant la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était rentré.

\- « Ce gamin va être ma mort » soupire Cortes

\- « Oh allez, avoue du l'aime bien ce gosse » rigole Wayan « Et puis, c'est bien de le revoir comme ça, bien remis des derniers évènements. J'ai presque honte de l'avouer mais sa répartie et son impertinence m'avait manqué »

\- « Oui, mais le problème c'est que lui et sa sœur sont des aimants à ennuis. A eux deux, ils ont toutes les personnalités de la Sphère à leur trousse. Et la prochaine fois, Mahad ne bénéficiera plus de l'effet de surprise de ses pouvoirs. » s'inquiète Cortes

\- « A nous de les protéger et d'empêcher que cela se reproduise »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Dans l'Hypérion_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Accroche-toi Léna » prévient Mahad avant de s'élancer à vive allure pour effectuer une série de figure complétement dingue. Après une dizaine de minutes à enchainer vrilles, tonneaux, chandelles, Mahad stabilise son avion et éclate de rire.

\- « ça faisait tellement longtemps » dit le jeune homme. En effet, celui-ci n'a pas piloté depuis la dernière mission qui lui a valu un arrêt prison. « Comment avez-vous récupéré l'Hypérion » demande-t-il à sa sœur qui a les joues rouges de plaisir d'avoir tant criée sous l'effet des différentes figures

\- « Quand Mathieu et son équipe se sont fait repérer, ils ont réussi sans encombre à s'enfuir et voyant qu'on avait un problème ils sont venus nous aider mais Mathieu a chargé un de ses pilotes de récupérer l'Hypérion car je cite : cet avion est un vrai bijou de technologie et un bon pilote mérite un bon avion » Puis elle ajoute plus doucement « Bon il n'avait pas prévu que tu ne rentres pas avec nous »

\- « C'est bon Léna, je suis rentré maintenant »

\- « Ne fait plus jamais ça, d'abord papa, ensuite maman et après toi, je les hais » dit-elle en serrant le poing et laissant échapper un peu de pouvoir

\- « Calme toi Léna, on est tous ensemble maintenant, je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça soit toujours le cas, je te le promets petite sœur »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _ **FIN**_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**


End file.
